


Library evenings

by whiskis



Series: Saphael cuteness [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Library Sex, M/M, Moaning, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Raphael doesn't let him, Raphael is horny, Simon wants to study, Sorry Not Sorry, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskis/pseuds/whiskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon wants to study, but Raphael has other plans in his mind.<br/>I don't really know, so... basicall PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library evenings

**Author's Note:**

> It was super hard for me to write this because English is not my native language, so, please don't be rude with me, I tried.  
> Also, I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for any mistakes I've made.

Simon was trying to concentrate on his biology book, but Raphael was so close and so fucking cute with all his hair messed up. Raphael kept looking over him and biting his lip suggestively, well, not really suggestively but it was doing crazy things to Simon's lower-self.  _Focus, Simon, focus..._ He was trying. 

 _ **A cell is a** **usually microscopic structure containing nuclear andcytoplasmic material enclosed by a **__**semiperme...** -_ Raphael was looking, again-... ** _able membrane and, inplants, a cell wall; the_** **_basic_** _ **...**_ -Raphael was running his hand over his hair, again. He was trying to kill him, Simon was sure of it- ** _... structural unit of all organisms. _**FUCK IT. 

 

-What are you doing, Raph? -Simon said a little too harsh.

  
-Studying... -He checked the cover of his book- physics. - He seemed surprised by it.

  
-Raphael, you don't take physics. -Simon replied with amusement.

  
-I know.

Simon tried to focus again, but Raphael wasn't even trying to pretend anymore, he was openly checking Simon out. Fuck him.  _Oh, no, now you have images of Raphael naked._ Simon couldn't suppress a moan and Raphael coughed to hide his laughter, without success. The librarian was sending angry looks on their direction. 

-What are you doing, Simooooon?-Raph was making fun of him. 

-Don't be an a-hole.

-You wish I was a a-hole-He was moving his eyeshadows.

-Oh, god. Shut up, I'm trying to study.

-Sure you are...

_** Spherical or rod-shaped organelles found ** _ ** within ** -Raphael was touching his left calf with his foot- _** the cytoplasm of eukaryotic cells, and are referred to as the “powerhouse of the cell ** _ ** since ** -His foot was dangerously close to his hardening cock. Fuck- _** they act as the site for the production of high-energycompounds (e.g. ATP), which are vital energy source for several cellular processes. ** _

-Raph, stop.-He was whispering too loud.

-Stop what? 

-Stop this.-Simon took his foot in his hand- I need to study, if I fail this exam I might have to repeat the year.

The librarian shushed them from his desk and Raphael moved to be next to Simon and started to talk in his ear.

-But, _cariño_ , you had been studying so hard lately, I only see you there... I miss you, babe.

With that "babe" he planted an open mouthed kiss to his neck, just above his pulse point, causing Simon to whimper. Simon felt Raphael's smile against his shoulder.

-Venga,Simooooooon, come with me for a lil' bit. 

-No, Raph, I can't. I need to study.-Simon was giving in and Raphael knew it.

-Five minutes, it'll be worth it, _te lo juro_.-He was kissing Simon's neck, driving him crazy.

-Stop! Raphael, stop. 

But, like always, Raphael didn't listen to him, he just started talking.

-Ok, but let me say something to you: when we get home, I'm having you tied up to our bed, begging for it. I'm going to start with your clothes, stripping you slowly.-Simon moaned, Raphael was killing him- I'll worship every inch of your body with my mouth except your precious dick, teasing you until you beg. Then I will kiss it, and... 

Simon couldn't take it anymore. He got up and took Raphael's hand, leaving all his stuff on the table and running towards the bathroom, closing the door with a loud 'thump' and kissing Raphael senseless. Simon's back hit the wall harder than he expected but it didn't matter, not whit Raphael kneeling in front of him. Raphael almost break a couple of nails pulling Simon's jeans down, but it worked. As soon as Simon's boxers hit the ground, Raphael's mouth was on him. 

-OH GOD, RAPHAEL, OH GOOOOOD. 

Raphael kept working on him, licking his dick like a lollipop. Simon was a hot mess beneath him, moaning his name and begging for more and more, and Raphael gave him everything he had. Simon was repeating Raphael's name like a prayer, his own personal god, pulling his hair painfully, causing Raphael to moan even louder. He was enjoying that as much as Simon.

-RAPHAEL, I'M SO CLOSE, RAPHAEL...

Raphael intensified his efforts and sucked harder. When Simon looked down, he was doomed, Raphael looked so gorgeous on his knees, with his mouth around his dick... Simon exploded with a loud moan, saying Raphael's name with a cry. Raphael swallowed all.

-Dios, I've missed this.

-Yeah, me too.

Simon was so worn out that he didn't think about Raphael until a few moments later, his cock looked painful and delicious, Simon really wanted to taste it.

-Oh my god, Raphael, I'm so sorry, did you need any help with... well, you know... 

-Three years toghether and still you can't say dick.-Simon blushed and nodded. 

-Nah, I'm fine. I'll wait until tomorrow.

-What does happen tomorrow? 

-You finally would nail your fucking test and then your ass will be all mine. Now, go to study.

-Oh, god, how are you even real?-Simon kissed Raphael.- _Te amo mucho, Raphael._

-I love you, too. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Kudos and comments give me life. <3
> 
> Let me know if you'll be interested in a second part of this. :D


End file.
